


my gods look like you

by lightsonfire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, I LOVE MY BABYGIRL, IM SO GAY OK, Marriage Proposal, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, spoilers for jaehee good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsonfire/pseuds/lightsonfire
Summary: I cannot imagine being without you. I want to be with you, forever.





	my gods look like you

**Author's Note:**

> let’s go lesbians

You always loved looking at Christmas trees. You loved the way the lights sparkled—how they glistened against the ornaments (and sometimes tacky tinsel). There was something about a warm, positive energy that washed over you when you saw a decorated Christmas tree in your view. You felt mesmerized, often getting lost in a thoughtless-trance, just staring at the tree. Though sometimes, you weren’t so thoughtless. 

Right now, you weren’t thoughtless; in fact, you were the opposite. 

Many thoughts were rushing through your head. You were trying your hardest not to panic; you had planned this out and got many outside options. You had talked to Saeyoung about this almost every day, to his annoyance. It was a lot of _‘MC Jaehee loves you so much you need to shut up about this please stop worrying so much ohmygod-’._

You had done much of the planning with Zen, but not all of it. You had wanted to make some of it special, secret for you two to have. You’d just wanted a bit of his romantic touch, since there were some details you couldn’t come up with.

The matter wasn’t discussed much with Jumin, besides a simple comment letting him know what was happening. You had asked for a recommendation of a nice jewelry shop—you were saving for a long time in preparation for this. Jaehee and you had been together for just over two years now, and you’d been saving for around one.

Like Jumin, you’d mentioned it to Yoosung. He had cried, like you figured he would. He was a soft boy for romantic gestures. He begged you so much to be there when you did it, which you denied him profusely. To be honest, you wouldn’t be shocked if he was more excited than you.

You weren’t able to contact V and Saeran about it, which wasn’t the end of the world to you. You had wanted to tell them, though. You supposed that Saeyoung had told Saeran, maybe even V, too. 

You felt you had everyone’s blessing, and you were ready.

That didn’t mean you weren’t filled to the brim with anxiety.

As the presents dwindled down to the last, tiny box on Christmas morning, your heart began to beat faster. Your eyes shifted away from the tree to the beautiful woman besides you, holding the gift. _She’s much prettier than the tree… why wasn’t I looking at her?_

Jaehee’s eyes met yours and she giggled. “What are you staring at? You look terrified.”

“Uh… I just… I want you to open that,” you sputtered out. You silently cursed yourself for being so unflattering, but Jaehee just giggled again and turned back to the present. Your chest felt tight—you were so in love with this girl next to you. 

Her small, soft hands went to work on the wrapping paper. You couldn’t look away as she dropped it to the floor and opened the small box. Inside, she found a note, folded twice over. You felt a pair of golden eyes back on your face.

“What is this?” 

“Open it.”

Slowly, she opened the folded paper. As she began reading, you watched her face become red and chuckles escaping her lips at times. You watched her face twitch with many different emotions as she read, finally ending with shock as she looked up at you.

_‘Jaehee,_

_I bet you’re wondering what this is. I really thought a lot about how to go about this, but I figured this way would be meaningful. You’ve never been someone for big, public displays, so I felt that something small and private would work best for us. For you._

_I remember the first time I talked to you. I saw your icon and thought, “this girl is crazy beautiful.” These feelings only multiplied once I became friends with you. I was so confused about those feelings I held for you—scared even. We kept getting closer and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You offered that key to me, to our shop, and I thought my heart had stopped. But, you kept calling me “friend”... and I felt those feelings weren’t reciprocated. I agreed to be partners with you because I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it anymore._

_Then, you kissed me in the shop: that one day when we were opening, and we accidentally got too close. You just leaned over and I thought I was going to faint. We ended up having to stay closed that day because we were both so high on so many emotions. That was the start of something so great, something that I never want to lose._

_Seeing your bright eyes and seeing your beautiful smile every day is what keeps me going. I’m so blessed to have someone like you in my life. You care for me so much, just like I care for you so deeply._

_I love you, Jaehee._

_So, I have a question to ask you…’_

You jumped off the couch, too buzzed on your nerves, and got down on one knee. You heard the other woman take in a sharp breath. You fished around in your pocket until you found the small box and pulled it out. Your eyes met her golden ones.

“Jaehee Kang, I know that this is probably crazy. I know that this isn’t legal in South Korea, but I believe the sentiment still stands. I cannot imagine being without you. I want to be with you, forever,” you told her. You were shocked at how steady your voice was. Her eyes looked to be filled with tears, one hand clasped over her mouth. The other was still holding your note. 

With shaky hands, you opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

You heard a small gasp from Jaehee and the hand covering her mouth dropped.

“I-I… _yes_ ,” she breathed. A smile broke out on her face, then laughter filled the room. You quickly slipped the simple, but meaningful ring onto her finger. She shot up from her seat and began to drag you upwards.

“Thank you so much, MC. I can’t even find any words right now.”

You couldn’t stop smiling. You couldn’t think, could barely breathe; the only thing all of your senses were focused on was her. Your arms wrapped tightly around her slender shoulders as you felt a pair of warm arms wrap around your middle. You felt drunk, dizzy on your own happiness. 

“Thank _you_ for accepting, Jaehee,” you got out between small fits of laughter. You felt tears begin to prick your eyes. 

Jaehee pulled back in order for her lips to find yours. You kissed deeply, slowly but not without passion. There was no heat, but it was more of a promise. It didn’t last long before you pulled back, feeling wetness on your cheeks. 

Jaehee brought her hands up to your face, wiping tears as she began to cry. Her hands cupped your face.

“I love you. _So so_ much.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this inspired by christmas time (literally wrote this after opening presents) and by that one picture from cheritz of mc and jaehee with rings on that had my GAY ASS CRYING. anyways, happy holidays(gays) and happy birthday jaehee my sweet angel :’)))
> 
> there isn’t enough fics of her out here,, i’m ready to supply.
> 
> (title is from 1950 by king princess aND i havent proof read fucjsksjs)
> 
> comments and constructive criticism are always welcome <33 thanks for reading.


End file.
